


That Bloody Cat

by ThatGothicKid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGothicKid/pseuds/ThatGothicKid
Summary: Arthur Kirkland just lost his cat, Teacup. After weeks of crying he decides to get another. But this certain cat is technically not a cat. This cat is a man named Francis Bonnefoy, one of the few animal shifters in the world. He sneaks his way into a pet store and gets "Adopted" by Arthur and has to live with his dreaded cooking. How will everything pan out?
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

It was another rainy day in Britain, emphasis on rainy. Arthur Kirkland was on his couch, looking like a sad, depressed lump of fluffy blankets. His cat died a little over 4 weeks ago and he was still a sad lump of fluffy blankets. The blankets we’re so fluffy that they felt like a really fluffy cat, which is what his old cat was. A really fluffy ragamuffin cat. Poor Teacup, died from trying to eat Arthur’s own cooking. Which just made him even MORE depressed, it was only a batch of scones! Yeah scones of poison and death.

Arthur sighed sadly, this the fifth time today he thought about Teacup’s death, it was only 9:00 and he woke up an hour ago. He untangled himself from his pile of fluffy blankets and sat up.

“You know what? I shouldn’t be moping” he says, finally realizing this after 4 weeks. “I’m gonna get myself another cat! That’ll help me get over Teacup!” he stood up very fast with a fist to the air, but because he hasn’t properly stood up in 4 weeks, he fell back and hit his head. 

“Gosh darnit Arthur, now you have a worse headache. You idiot. We all love you still.”

“Not now Ms. Fairy!” Arthur yelled out into apartment. To others he looked insane, he might be. Nah, he was. 

And so Arthur grabbed his coat and shoes and went out to the world after 4 weeks of fluffy blankets and rock-like stones. He decided to walk because we all know traffic is the worst in Britain (Thanks angry british vine guy). Today people didn’t stare at his horrifying eyebrows, so that boosted his mood by a lot. You could see the rain clearing up a bit.

~

Francis Bonnefoy, an animal shifter. One of the 30-ish in the world. This man was a very big trouble maker. He used his abilities to get where he wanted, when he wanted, how he wanted. Truth is, he was very lonely, he had a son like friend, but he moved to Canada a while ago, and we don’t really wanna bring up Joan, do we?

At the moment, Francis was wandering around the streets of Britain, when he stumbled upon a pet store. “Perfect” he said under his breath, smirking. He walked into the store and looked around a little, trying to find a place with no cameras or people. Once he found this area, a little corner in the back of the store, he willed his atoms to transform into a cat. A beautiful, nice and clean, long haired cat. He pretended to be a cat who could’ve somehow gotten loose and was placed into the pen by a worker. Causing his waiting part of the plan to start.

~Less than 2 minutes later~

Arthur walked into the pet store to get himself a new cat who he will love for the rest of its life. He made a beeline towards the cat section and gazed over the many cats. He saw one that did not look like it belonged in the litter. It was a silky white longhaired siberian cat. The cat meowed pleadingly at Arthur, begging to be adopted. But Arthur decided he was gonna keep looking. He looked at the tabbies and the domesticated shorthairs, they we’re all beautiful and precious in his opinion. But for some strange reason, he kept glancing back to the Siberian longhair, he furrowed his fabulous iggy eyebrows. What is so special about this cat? Why does Arthur feel attracted towards it? He is just a mess today. He bent down to the cats pen and stared at it, the cat, who was previously grooming themselves, turned to look at Arthur. The persian perked up and pawed at the glass separating the two of them, meowing like he wants food at 4 in the morning. “Screw it” Arthur muttered, admiring the cat for a second longer before standing up and heading to the counter.

“Hello, I was wondering if I could purchase the siberian longhair over there?” Arthur asks the employee, pointing at said cat.

“I don’t remember that one being in stock, but sure”

And then filler for adoption stuff because I have no idea how this works.


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur takes Francis home, Francis is a little shit.

Arthur carried the small pet carrier thing in his hands. It contained his new cat, who has yet to be named. He set the carrier down and opened it, letting his new cat out. “What to name you…” Arthur trailed off, a finger to his chin “Oh, I know! Sherlock!”

Francis scowled at this name. Of all names, Sherlock? He could do better than that, like Antoine, or even Blanchefleur! He sighed mentally and just went with it, or else Arthur might get a little suspicious. And we don’t want that, or Francis doesn’t at least.

That would be bad for him, he doesn’t wanna get shot again. That took awhile to heal. Francis shivered in thought of that time, not fun. Back to Arthur. He was trying his damnedest to put a collar on Francis. It was the most ugly green you can think of, like vomit green. Disgusting. Francis refused to wear that thing and ran somewhere into the apartment to escape the poor fashion sense. “Bloody hell” Arthur muttered and ventured off to look for the cat.

This was a fairly large apartment, [which makes no sense considering how lonely this homme salope is] so Francis got lost easily, as this was his first time stepping in this house as his cat form. He ran into a fairly large room with a queen bed in the middle of it, along with 2 boxes of tea that were as tall as the bed. That’s a lot of tea, that’s what you get for being adopted by a Brit I guess. There were other things in the room but those are the only interesting things besides the giant UK flag hung upon a wall.

Arthur bursts into the room, muttering Gaelic curses. Before Francis could make his getaway, he was picked up into the air by Arthur “Okay, you don’t like the collar, I get it, but if you are to leave this house, you’re putting it on. Got it Sherlock?” 

Francis just meowed in reply, god that thing was disgusting looking. Arthur huffed “Good” he softly pet the cat’s head, causing him to purr. Arthur smiled at this, his only joy in this world was cats. After Alfred left him alone for America, he had no one to talk to. He was alone, but at least he had Sherlock, maybe that was all he needed in life, a simple companion to hang out with. Arthur kissed Sherlock atop the head before letting him down on the ground again.

“Well, Sherlock, I hope you enjoy living with me.” He mumbled “You’re quite a beautiful cat, you know?” Francis meowed boastfully at the compliment Why of course I’m beautiful, I am Francis Bonnefoy. The most beautiful Frenchmen in the entire world! Sacre Bleu you will know this in due time, mon ami. 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is pretty short, I wrote this during History so I didn't have much time.


End file.
